


Render Your Heart To me

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathing is heavy, words are short and often incoherent. They're not important anyway. Just three hands and the curve of cold metal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Render Your Heart To me

**Author's Note:**

> For Wil (ladynoblesong) for her birthday! x  
> Title by Portishead. Takes place between 2x08 and 2x09.

Render Your Heart To Me

Mouths, lips, tongues and teeth (oh yes  _teeth_ , they both like teeth). They like the bite, the sting of pain, the hiss that escapes from those hard and bruising mouths. Breathing is heavy, words are short and often incoherent. They're not important anyway. Just three hands and the curve of cold metal. Her nails scrape over the skin above his heart, she sinks them in enough to leave half-moon imprints, drawing a little blood. It's a reminder that she could, at any given moment, take his heart. She's had her hand on it before and he wonders if that day will come again. But her hand moves down and he releases a breath he doesn't know he's holding. Today is not that day, she is pleased with him after all for coming back and for the heart.

The tip of his hook traces the curve of her spine. He presses down and her eyes find his before he stops himself from piercing her skin. One eyebrow rises, almost a challenge, but they both know he won't do it. Her eyes laugh at him but he find he doesn't care. She eventually rids him of his hook with a now-expert hand, (she does it without a single glance down, just a simple twist of her wrist) and then runs the sharp tip down his chest. There's a hint of a smile as she takes it away and he hears the hook clatter on the floor.

He moves against her, in her, and she doesn't resist but wraps a leg around his hips as her hands grip his arms tightly. Hips undulate and thrust, hard and fast, thinking of nothing but release. She runs a hand down his back, dipping between his shoulder blades and over the ridges of his spine before she drags her nails up sharply. He sucks in a hard breath at the pain and her eyes brighten at the sound, a low moan of pleasure escaping from her as he slams into her harder for that. Then she pushes her hands against his chest and has him now lying beneath her as she settles above him. Her dark hair tumbles down her back and over her chest, it reaches her waist and he tangles his fingers in the ends, grabbing a handful and tugs. She laughs and rocks her hips as she leans over him and savagely kisses his mouth.

He fists his hand in her hair again and pulls so that her head tips back and he licks along her throat, her breath caught there, before he bites over her pulse. She clenches around him and they both moan as rhythm breaks and with a couple more thrusts she comes with him just seconds behind.

Neither one moves, regaining their breath as she lies on him and he thinks how strange it is that he can't feel her heart.

Eventually she slides off him but remains on the bed, sitting up and pushing her hair back. They look at each other with mirroring satisfied expressions and he can see at her neck a rising dark red mark. His mark on her. He moves up onto his elbow then flinches. Ah, his back. She tilts her head and then motions for him to turn around so she can see the damage. She does smile a little when she sees the scratches there and he moves back, raising an eyebrow at her expression. Her mark on him.

"Welcome back, my dear captain," she purrs and he smirks.

"It's good to be back."


End file.
